Hoses are often reinforced with continuous yarn to improve physical performance characteristics, such as burst strength. For example, radiator hoses for automobiles and trucks are generally reinforced with continuous yarn reinforcing elements. Continuous yarn reinforcements are typically used to improve the burst strength of such hoses. Even though building such fiber reinforced hoses is a labor intensive operation which results in a substantial amount of material waste, such techniques have been required to meet the demands of the automotive industry.
Building fiber reinforcements into hoses is a labor intensive operation. After such hoses are built, they are typically trimmed to the exact size required. The fiber reinforcement containing material trimmed from such hoses generally has to be scrapped since it is not typically possible to recycle such fabric containing material.
Hoses have been made by extruding rubber compositions into the form of a tube which is subsequently shaped into the desired form and cured. Such techniques are advantageous in that they reduce labor costs, in process inventory and waste. However, hose made utilizing such extrusion techniques have typically not had the physical strength demanded by the automotive industry for radiator hose. More specifically, such hoses have had low burst strength.